Revenge of the Order
by VerenUchiha
Summary: Two years have passed since the battle against the Order and the faked deaths of Sasuke and Naruto. There has been activity from the weakened remnants of the Order and Kakashi and Tsunade are calling on their heroes to investigate. Their mission will bring them danger and they will uncover things that will bring up horrible memories and conflicting emotions.
1. Happily Never After

Revenge of the Order

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. So I want to thank everyone who is reviewed Falling for the General! It keeps me posting chapters.

Chapter 1: Happily Later After

(Sasuke POV)

" _No. You have failed your highness, I am a Konoha Soldier like my brother and father before me." Naruto says with great conviction. Orichimaru's face shows great annoyance._

" _So be it, Soldier." Orichimaru raises his hands. "If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed!" Orichimaru says with anger as he blasts my love with electricity from his gloves._

 _Naruto falls to the ground in agony and Menma gets up and walks to the emperor's side. "Your feeble skills are no match for the true genius of the Order." Orichimaru says as he blasts Naruto again. "You will pay the price for your lack of vision."_

 _Naruto reaches up for Menma. "Brother please!" He pleads as he is tortured by the electricity._

" _Young fool, only now, in the end, do you understand . . . " Orichimaru keeps up his relentless assault. "Now young Namikaze . . . you will die." Orichimaru grins and blasts Naruto even harder._

 _Naruto calls out for Menma as he is tortured. The twin looks back and forth between Orichimaru and Naruto. The sick look in the Emperor's eyes and the pain in Naruto's eyes. In that moment I could see humanity in Menma. The twin moved and lifted the Emperor. Orichimaru in his surprise attempts to stop Menma by releasing electricity into them both. Menma musters his last bit of strength and throws Orichimaru over the edge of the railing before he falls to the ground breathing heavily._

 _I watch as Naruto struggles to get over to his brother. "Menma . . . why did you save me?" He asks._

" _Blood loss . . . loser."_

" _Menma . . ."_

 _"Save it . . . we both know I don't deserve any thanks . . . I didn't realize it . . . until now." Naruto grabs Menma and pulls him into a hug. He can't return it. "Thank you Naruto . . . . " Menma says before his head falls back and he takes a final breath. Naruto drags himself over to me and places his hands on my chest. "Sasuke." He says. I muster up strength and touch his face, "Leave me darling . . . you can still escape." I say._

" _Idiot . . . you're coming with me." Naruto gathers his strength and stands up. He leans down and picks me up. I feel weak but this is no time for pride. Naruto runs down the hallways of the SCD to get us to a hanger. I fade in and out while he frantically looks for our escape._

 _It seems like an eternity but soon we make it to a hanger. Naruto takes us onto a ship and lays me down. He gets in the pilot seat and starts the craft. We take off and leave from the ship as it blows up._

 _Debris from the ship hits our escape ship and we crash land into the water and sand. I look up and see Naruto passed out. It isn't long before darkness claims me as well._

 _Time passes and I awake in a hospital. Naruto is awake next to me in another bed. Kakashi and Tsunade are in the room as well. They tell us the war is over and that we are heroes._

 _After a few days we make our desires to leave the military known. Kakashi and Tsunade agree upon the condition we return in a time of need._

 _This was a trying time for me and I am glad it's over. This has been a horrible time in my life but in the end I got Naruto, the promise of kids, my brother and happiness. May we have a Happily ever after._

 _~ Sasuke Uchiha_

(Omnipotent POV)

It's been two years since the war between Konoha and the Order. Sasuke and Naruto were living on the outskirts of their home land. As far as anyone knows the two lovers are dead. They have enjoyed their happily ever after but happily ever after doesn't always last forever.

Even though Orichimaru had been killed and the Order stopped, many of the soldiers and generals survived. They have been rebuilding the Order for the last two years. Kakashi the new General has been keeping Sasuke and Naruto informed. The trouble has been brewing and with tensions rising in Kingakure, Konoha military is finding themselves in trouble.

Naruto and Sasuke are down at the lake with their two children, Boruto and Sarada. Kushina and Mikoto are visiting. They are having a good time until Tsunade and Kakashi show up. Sasuke takes them to the house to talk with them for whatever they need.

(Sasuke POV)

God why are they here? I take Kakashi and Tsunade into the house and we go to my study. They take a seat and I give them tea. "Your kids look great, happy and healthy." Tsunade says to break the ice.

"Yea, I don't think I ever thanked you on setting us up with those surrogates. We love our kids and our happy simple life here. Which makes me wonder why you here?" I ask. The two look at each other.

"Sasuke, we need to ask you to come back. The Order is growing again and due to the problems with Kingakure we have hit a road block. We need you two back." Kakashi pleads.

I sigh. "I know we agreed . . . but . . . we have a life here." I say.

"Look, we need you two! The Order is working against us and Sunagakure. You two will help us immensely." Tsunade exclaims. I sigh. Naruto will not be happy about this.

"What exactly do you need from us?" I ask the two.

"We need you to infiltrate their outpost in the northern land. We aren't sure who the new leader is. We want you to find out and report back." Tsunade says.

"Alright, Do we need to be made public?" I ask.

"We are going to outfit you with new battle armor with full helmets that will alter your voices. You will remain secret. Thank you Sasuke." Tsunade says.

"Don't thank me yet, Naruto is going to be pissed. He is an author now ya know. He likes this peaceful life as do I." I say.

"I know he is an author now, the perv over here read it to. Said it was very steamy, Naruto's book, Falling for the General's Son." Tsunade says. I hold in a laugh.

I show Tsunade and Kakashi out and they head back to the base. I go to Naruto, our kids and our mothers. They are laughing and having a good time. I don't want to disrupt this moment but I know I have no other choice. Konoha needs us.

I sit down next to Naruto at the picnic table and kiss him. I grab his hand an intertwine our fingers. I finish the day with them. I figure I should break the news to Naruto this evening.

When night falls on us we put our kids to sleep. I grab Naruto by the hand and lead him out on the balcony of our room. I look up at the stars and then to my wonderful lover's eyes. I smile and kiss him on the lips.

"I love you Naruto." I say.

"I love you too. Tell me what you're stalling to say." Naruto says. I sigh.

"We have been called in again. We have a mission. I know it sucks but we did agree and we won't be found out and as soon as our infiltration is over we get to go home." I say. Naruto looks skeptical.

"Alright, we did agree. Let's hurry, we can get our moms to look after our kids. When do we do it?"

"A couple of days." I say. Naruto sighs again and kisses me on the lips.

"Well then, let's make sure we get in some adult time before the mission." Naruto suggests.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short chapter but wanted to let fans of Falling for the General's Son know there is a sequel.


	2. First Mission

Revenge of the Order

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. So I want to thank everyone who is reviewed Falling for the General! It keeps me posting chapters.

Chapter 2: Mission Start

 **(Sasuke POV)**

Naruto and I were escorted to the Konoha Military base at night, early in the morning so none would see us. Once we were there we were outfitted by Itachi and Kakashi with new armor, sleek helmets with masks and a voice alteration.

All of this new technology was thanks to scavenging the Order bases that were abandoned. The gloves of our suits had electrical pulse capabilities like Orichimaru used on Naruto on the SCD. We equipped ourselves with guns, throwing knives and swords that can extend out with a flick.

Once we finish suiting up we make our way to the airport on base and get in a helicopter. Itachi wishes us luck and the pilot starts the engine. Itachi backs off and the helicopter lifts into the air.

The trip is short for the most part, two hours. It was long enough for the sun to break the horizon. I was worried over this mission. The idea that the Order is still around is interesting. With Orichimaru dead the Order should have died with him.

Naruto is silent the whole time. I don't know what he is thinking. I imagine he is thinking of our children. I'm sure his father and Menma are also in his mind. The Order is responsible for their deaths. Then there is Kiba and Choji who also fell to the Order. Naruto hasn't gotten over Kiba's death. Neither of their bodies were ever found.

The Helicopter hovered mid air over a snowy field. The pilot yells for us to jump out and wishes us luck. Informs us to use blue flares to signal pick up when done or fire red flares into the sky if there is an emergency.

I hoped to the gods there will be no emergency. Naruto and I jump out and roll onto the ground. We weren't too high up so the fall wasn't bad. Naruto and I make our way through the snow.

As we walk Naruto stops. I turn around and look at him. "Sasuke . . . did they die in vain?" Naruto suddenly asks. Despair is obvious even with the digitalized voice.

"Naruto . . . they didn't die in vain. We will eliminate them once and for all." I say. Naruto nods and continues his walk. I think he wanted to voice his pain more than anything. I don't think reassurance was his end desire. I've found to voice pain is more helpful than comforting words can be.

We climb a snow dune and kneel. We enhance our vision with the helmets and look to see what soldiers are around. There are only a handful of soldiers. We make our way down to the back entrance of this base. Naruto moves quickly and efficiently and dispatches of a few soldiers.

I take down what other soldiers I have on my radar. Naruto takes a key card off one of the soldiers and slides it through the card reader. The door unlocks and we enter inside. I place a sonar pulse on the ground and activate it. The wave moves around the inner base and sends back information to my helmet. I detect a few squads on this floor.

I let Naruto know. He suggests we split up as not to be caught. I hesitantly agree. Naruto walks into another room and I continue down the hallway. I can see one of the soldiers coming around a corner. I move quickly and quietly and knock the soldier out as he comes around the corner.

I take the corridor the soldier was going down and continue until I find a research lab. I try to enter the lab but the key card I have wasn't valid. I needed to find a proper key.

 **Naruto POV**

I didn't want to split up but it would be dangerous if we are caught in such tight quarters. I gave one last look at Sasuke and walked into another room. Once inside I looked around. There was nothing of value in the room except the vent. I climbed up on a shelf in front of me and went up to the vent. I pulled out a mini torch from my side pocket and burned the vent grating off. I put the torch away and climb into the vent.

This isn't the best thing but it allows me to access any room connected to the ventilation system. I slide my way through the ducts. Sasuke uploaded his sonar scan to my helmet and I used that to navigate my way to where I needed to go, which was the main stairwell. I needed to take the stairs to get to the top floor where the office of whoever leads this base is.

Sasuke would disagree with what I am doing but it needs to be done. I am going to kill whoever is at the top of this base. I slowly make my way through the vents and get to the end of the hallway outside the stairwell.

I can see three soldiers running towards me. Oops. It's time to try out these gloves. The soldier run towards me and I hold my hands up just like Orichimaru. I shoot a blast of electricity towards the soldiers and they are knocked backwards onto the ground. I pull my side arm and shoot them quickly. The silencer attached muffles the blast so no one else is alerted.

I go into the stairwell and make my way up the stairwell to the top floor. I kill any soldiers I find on the way. Something isn't right, this is too easy. Is this a trap? Or are they just this unorganized? I made it to the top floor of the base and had my gun ready.

As I made my way to the office of the leader I shot down anyone in my way. I was outside the door of the office. I turned the knob and the door opened. Inside was a man staring out the window into the early morning of the snowy field.

"Hello . . . I've been expecting you." Says the man. That voice? It . . . it can't be.

 **Sasuke POV**

I searched around the first floor I was on and looked for any key card that might work. As I look around the area I see three dead soldiers. It is clear that Naruto was the one who did it. That or there was a betrayer but I highly doubt that. Especially given the precision of the shots. They were in the same spot on all three bodies.

I search their bodies and find a new card. I take it and I walk back to the research lab. I shoot down any soldiers that get in my way. The security is very lax around here and I find this odd given this is the Order. Is this not their main base?

I walk into the lab and look around, three scientists are here. They stare at me with fright. I point my gun at them. "Don't move. Any movement and you die." I say.

The scientists nod. "What kind of research is being done here?" I demand.

"Cloning, We have been working on cloning for years." The scientists say. That's when I take notice of a large growing tube. There is a body in there. Is that . . . Kiba? I shake my head.

"Fucking animals . . . how can you violate nature like this?" I ask.

"It was that or die." They say.

"It seems both to me." I say. They begin to yell at the realization of my words. I shoot them. I shoot the tube and the glass breaks. The body of Kiba falls from the tube and onto the floor. I walk over to the body. Eyes open and he begins to cough.

"Sasuke?" He says.

"You're not Kiba. I should kill you." I say.

"You're right . . . I'm not him, not really. I look like him and possess the memories of him but I know that I am not him." The Kiba clone says.

"How is it you know that?" I ask.

"We were designed that way. We were given the memories to be more effective killing machines against you and Naruto or any other members of the military. However I couldn't look pass the memories. I am considered a failure. There are other failures here as well. They are disposed of after testing. If you kill me, I won't blame you." Kiba clone says. I shake my head. This was a lot to consider. Before I can make a decision there is a loud alarm going off.

 **Naruto POV**

"Who are you? There is no way you are Minato Namikaze. He died, killed by Menma." I say.

"You're right young soldier. I am not Minato Namikaze. I am a clone, one of the Emperor's creations. I personally don't care for his plans but I had to pretend to be for them or else I'd die. If you want to take down the Order you will need me or at least you military leaders do." The clone of my father says.

"Seems convenient to me. Tell me why I shouldn't kill you?" I demand.

"Because I want to kill them for killing both of my sons. They may not truly be my children . . . but it doesn't change the memories."

"Minato wouldn't know they are dead. He died before they did." I reply.

"True enough, but I was informed of their deaths now wasn't I? I have to be able to infiltrate the Konoha military and that means being aware of everything Minato should know. However unlikely, it is fully possible that Minato survived his death. Not even the Order could find his body on the wreckage of the ship." Minato clone says.

"Same for my young protégé there, come out won't you . . . Sasuke." Minato finishes. I look and out comes a complete replica of Sasuke. I back away one step. What the fuck is going on?

"He was created for the emotional ties to Itachi. However like me Sasuke can't come to terms with killing someone with the memories he has." Minato continues. How is any of this possible? There is no way they could have DNA . . . Orichimaru. He was a high ranking officer, he could have gained access to blood samples.

This is madness. There is no way this can happen. How is any of this real?

"Unfortunately we have to continue our farce so I recommend you run for your fucking life soldier but do you have video in that helmet? Will your leaders see and hear this? I hope so. Run now little fox, the alarms are going off." Minato says before hitting a button on his desk. There is a loud alarm sounded off.

"Sasuke . . . kill him." Minato says. I want to shoot them both but their faces . . . I can't. I instead I throw down a smoke bomb and run for it.

 **Omnipotent POV**

Naruto runs away from the office. He doesn't know what is going on. This all seems like a nightmare to him. As Naruto runs he shoots down soldiers who come out. He was right all along and knew he should have trusted his instincts. It was a trap. There was no telling if what the clone said was true but it was irrelevant now.

Naruto looked behind him and saw Sasuke clone running after him. Naruto could only think on how fast the clone was. He ran to the stairwell and jumped down the stairs to get ahead.

On the bottom floor Sasuke was with the Kiba clone. He grabbed the clone and ran to the main doors. He kicked the door opened and out into the snow. There were no soldiers. Sasuke grabbed his flare gun and fired several flares into the sky. The red flares would get the soldiers to move fast.

Sasuke ordered the clone to wait for him in this spot. Kiba being naked in the cold air was going to hurt him but Sasuke didn't have time to be nice. He had to make sure Naruto was ok.

Sasuke ran back inside and saw Naruto running towards him. Behind his beloved he saw an exact replica of himself. Sasuke didn't know what to do. Was this clone like Kiba? Or did he need to kill him? Given how Naruto was running far ahead of him, Sasuke concluded that this clone was an enemy. Still to be on the safe side Sasuke aimed for the clone's knees. Sasuke fired his gun and the clone fell to the ground.

Naruto ran towards his lover and the two ran to where Kiba was. There was no time for explanation as they were in danger. There were soldiers flooding out of the base towards them. Naruto and Sasuke shot their guns until they ran out of ammo.

The helicopter came in and shot the soldiers with their guns as they landed. Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke got into the helicopter and the military vehicle took off. It was obvious to the two that something was not right. How could Itachi and Kakashi not know of what the Order was doing? Was this a set up?

Minato the leader of the base watched as the helicopter left. He walked over to the Sasuke Clone. "You disappoint me." Minato says as he pulls out a gun and shoots the clone.

The leader returns to his office and activates a screen to conference with another. "Did you succeed?" The figure in the dark robe asks.

"Yes my Lord, the soldier will report what was said. Even if he doesn't believe me wanting to betray the Order, I know it will lure out your targets."

"Very good . . . we will have our revenge at last." The figure says.

2nd chapter, I don't know how I feel about it.


End file.
